


Summer Confession

by Canadiandoughnut



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiandoughnut/pseuds/Canadiandoughnut
Summary: Alina has been attracted to the King of Ravka for quite a while. Nikolai does not know, but what happens when he finds out?
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 26





	Summer Confession

The heat from the beating sun shone down her back, causing lines of sweat to drip off her temple. She opened her palm towards the sun to let it warm her back up. With the hope that it might flow back through her to fill the aching hole where her light used to sit. But as the clouds moved, effectively blocking the sun from her, she dropped her hand and opened her eyes towards the scene in front of her.  
  
“Come get in the water, sunshine. You wouldn’t leave me to be the only one in the pond without a partner, would you?” Nikolai taunted her from the in the pond in the middle of the royal grounds. A smirk climbing up his lips and finding a home upon them. Alina searched the pond and found that everyone was indeed already coupled up except Nikolai. Zoya and Harshaw, Tamar and Nadia, even Genya had persuaded David to go swimming today.  
  
“Nikolai, you know that Alina would much rather be on the shore with a book than in here with us,” Alina tore her eyes away from Nikolai’s mirth filled eyes to Tamar wrapped around Nadia’s lithe form. The teasing remark muffled by Nadia’s hair which covered Tamar’s face from where she buried it against Nadia’s neck.  
  
Alina’s face flamed and she quickly turned away from the obvious display of affection the two girls were unabashedly showing in the middle of the pond. She quickly dipped her head back into her book and quickly became wrapped back into the words on the page so she did not hear Nikolai jump out of the pond and stalk towards her on the grass near the edge of the pond.  
“Sunshine, if I knew that watching others got you riled up, I would have tried to entice you with that first,” Nikolai’s velvety voice whispered into Alina’s ear, causing her blush to deepen.  
“None of your attempts to entice me have worked yet Nikolai and I don’t see this one working either,” she retorted. The fierce blush still staining her cheeks.  
A snort was heard from inside the water just before Genya’s voice yelled out, “stop flirting you two and join us in the water. There's enough heat coming from the sun, we do not need your sexual tension to make it any hotter.”  
  
Everyone in the pond was quiet for a moment before caught rang out of everyone in the water. Alina whipped her head to the offending redhead to shoot her a glare that could kill before turning and catching the hazel eyes of Nikolai. His eyes held a note of surprise and confusion, probably in response to the panic that was in Alina’s from Genya outing her attraction to the King of Ravka that she had kept secret for so long. It seemed that through all the flirting that Nikolai and Alina engaged in, a small bit of it had penetrated through to her heart and it was not just playing for her anymore. But knowing that it still was just a game for Nikolai, Alina kept her mouth shut on her feelings… except maybe to Genya, who could not seem to keep her’s closed.  
  
Embarrassment flaring through her mind and her heart, Alina jumped up and fled the pond as quickly as she could. Not caring about the Genya calling her name to apologize for her words. She had almost reached her chambers at the Little Palace when she felt a hand close around her wrist and tug her back towards her capturer. Alina spun and came face to face with the one person she did not want to see right now.  
  
“Nikolai,” Alina squeaked out. Her eyes flitted around nervously, looking anywhere but at him, and her body racked with tension. His big hands moved from her wrists to cup her cheeks so gently but with a confidence that Alina dared not to do anything against them.  
  
“Look at me sunshine,” Nikolai whispered softly. His breath fanning over Alina’s face. Nervous chocolate eyes caught dreamy hazel ones once again and Alina knew she was done for. Any questions Nikolai asked, Alina would have no power not to answer.  
  
Once more, Nikolai opened his mouth to speak. “Why did you run?” A simple question but this time his voice dropped an octave and got gruff, causing Alina’s mouth to go dry and her knees to get weak. No force in the world could have stopped the words tumbling from Alina’s lips.  
  
“Because I love you, Nikolai,” said Alina, so simply as if there was no doubt to the words that she spoke. As if there was no other option as to why Alina had run.  
  
The young king pauses, breath catching. His hands drop and he stands there frozen like a block of ice. No sound passes between the two of them and Alina’s heart plummets. Her heart drops intoner stomach and she feels it coming back up her throat and lodging it there. Alina closes her eyes, lest her tears fall in front of Nikolai, and she takes a few steps back until her spine hits the wall next to her bedroom door.  
  
“I never expected you to return the sentiment. That’s why I never told you. So if we could pretend this never happened that would be great. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Alina choked out. A bitter laugh and a few tears followed the end of her confession. The tears did not go unnoticed by Nikolai and he sprung into action. A brilliant smile lit up his face though regret filled his eyes and his words.  
  
“Nothing will change Alina. Our friendship is the most important thing for me, but you need to stop crying, Alina. I am sorry I did not say it right away but I love you too sunshine.”  
  
Alina held her breath. Her mind whirling a mile a minute. Her heart pumping out of her chest. Her ears ringing with the most beautiful music of Nikolai telling her that he loved her. Then suddenly she is moving. Her small hands twist into Nikolai’s golden locks by which she tugs him into her. Alina is pushed between Nikolai and the wall, caved in by his muscular arms resting on each side of her head. Standing up on her tiptoes, Alina presses her lips to his plump ones. Nikolai kisses her back with equal force, slipping his tongue out and runs it along the seam of hers. Moaning into his mouth, she parts her lips and tangles his tongue with hers. A squeal rings out in the hallway and Nikolai and Alina spring apart. Looking over Nikolai’s shoulder, Alina saw fiery red hair flowing through the air as Genya jumped up and down. Alina’s face flames just like Genya’s hair and she buries her face into the broad chest in front of her.  
  
“Sunshine, as much as fun as this is, can we move this somewhere else more private?” Nikolai asked into the top of her hair. Looking up at Nikolai, she licks her lips and nods.  
  
“Of course, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This is my first fic so please leave any constructive criticism or kudos to help me on my writing journey! Love you all:)


End file.
